Love Spell
by whatshiscape
Summary: The 'Don't enter' sign warned him to not play with the things inside that basement, but when Gilbert find a beautiful mirror, he can't stop himself from stealing. Now he'll find out about all the magic behind it. PruCan, boyxboy
1. Prologue

***breathe* er, hi.  
><strong>

**This is my first yaoi long-fic, so if I mess up, tell me.**

**English is not my official language, so If I made any mistakes, warn me, please.**

**Be honest in your reviews, and review please**

**If you want any pairing to appear here, say on review and I'll put it, but I'm sorry, no other pairing with Matthew or Gilbert will happen besides PruCan  
><strong>

**hm, I guess that's it. Enjoy ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: In which Gilbert finds out a mirror.<strong>

'_Don't enter_' said the paper pasted on the basement's door, but the man just thought '_fuck it_' and went in. He was never the one to follow rules anyway. The albino just wanted a place to smoke without someone to annoy him.

"'Gilbert, stop this vice. If you don't, you'll get lung cancer'." The albino groaned. "And who said I fucking care?"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, twenty-three years old, single and big smoker opened the door and lit his cigarette. He didn't know why he agreed with his step-father to going along on this meeting. It was something about money and companies. Honestly? He didn't give a flying fuck to these things. Wait. Wait a minute. He remembered his step-father saying that he would stop buying his beer if they didn't go together.

Oh.

The albino sucked his cigarette and released smoke out his nostrils. Now that his desire was satisfied, the man looked around. Poorly illuminated by one lamp hanging from the ceiling, that basement was full of dusty boxes and cloths, but, what caught his attention was a big covered object. The thing had a paper similar to the one on the door: '_don't touch it'_. It was enough to provoke his curiosity. The albino pulled the cloth, and the object revealed itself a beautiful mirror of prettier frame with a little more height than he. At the top of the frame, the words 'Peccatores sunt captivis in imaginem eorum'* were cut on the wood. Gilbert recognized the Latin, but had no idea of its meaning.

"It's… Perfect!" he thought out loud "Considering that is on the basement, no one wants anymore… probably."

The man, then, decided to steal the mirror. He took it under the arm and climbed the stairs warily. '_Damn, it's heavier than I thought!_'.' Realizing that his step-father was still on the living room talking with Bonnefoy, he walked quickly through the hallway and step out the front door. What? It's not like Gilbert never stolen anything before. After all, he was known as the marginal from the neighborhood. With that age he still lived with his parents and had no stable job.

The albino, as soon as he got home, carried the mirror to his room and putted it at the corner. He stood on front of the object and admired.

"This really is beautiful."

Suddenly, his reflection started to distort. The reflection's hair started to grow and turned a different color, the same happening with the clothes.

The albino was now face to face with a blond (a single curl that stuck up), extremely simple clothes, really old glasses and the most amazing violet eyes he'd seen (not that he'd seen a lot of people with violet eyes anyway).

"Thank you mister," said the stranger "but I do not believe I am as beautiful as you apparently think I am, mister."

And all Gilbert could do at that moment was scream. Loud.

**~ in some other place ~**

"The agreement is mutual, Mr. Beilschmidt." Said Francis Bonnefoy while shaking hands with the other.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Bonnefoy! I will not disappoint you!"

"_Au revoir_!"

The German left the house wondering where Gilbert was, but with one look at the street he knew.

"_Scheisse_, he took my car!"

* * *

><p><em>*Sinners are prisoners of their own image (<strong>latin<strong>)_

_Au Revoir = Goodbye (**french**)_

_Scheisse = Shit (**german**)_


	2. Chapter 1

**yey, first chapter o/**

**Thanks for everyone that alerted this, for the ones who reviewed and for the ones who favorited. It means a lot to me.**

**Hope you all like this chapter (beginning was hell to write) and expect longer chapters soon.**

**If you have any suggestion or critic, feel free to tell me.**

**Review please, and enjoy ~**

**Chapter 1: Two different ways of getting drunk.**

"W-what are you?"

"I'm a person, though this is obvious."

"Er, but- how- where- haaan."

"Sir, I would love answer any questions, but you have to finish the phrases."

Gilbert took a long breath, closed his eyes and counted 'til ten. Pff, right. Actually, he just started thinking repeatedly "you're awesome". These words have a big influence over him.

"Okay. First question: am I dreaming?"

"No."

"Am I drunk?

"No"

"Am I high?"

"You're completely healthy in my eyes."

"Right, this leaves the situation weirder." he cleared his throat "Who are you?"

"Matthew Williams, sir. The mirror's resident."

Gilbert pulled his cellphone and called one of his best friends.

"Antonio, if there is a time to go to some bar, get smashed drunk until you're sure you'll not remember anything in the next morning, the time is now." He said as soon as his friend answered.

"Meet me at the Pepsi Club, _Amigo._"

**~ in some other place ~**

Marco Bonnefoy never has experienced something like this until now. You know when you see something and get so shocked that all your muscles refuse to answer your brain's orders as if to believe that what's happening is not real? This was exactly how Marco was feeling while staring at the basement's open door.

Slowly his shock passed, but not the fear. He went downstairs and the second new experience of the day happened: when you see something, but your mind doesn't want to process. Your hands start to shake slightly and your mouth starts to mutter "no" continually but you don't even notice.

"Francis! Come here!" he screams.

"What?"

A boy with long blond hair and blue eyes appeared at the door. Marco looked stunned to his son.

"The mirror is gone!"

**~ in some other place ~**

Antonio knew that when Gilbert say these kinds of things, something really bad happened. If his friend simply wanted to get drunk, he would say something like 'Hey, Tony. Are you free today? Well, it's not like I care, we're gonna drink tonight!'.

The Spanish also knew that he shouldn't talk about the topic during the night.

"Yo, Antonio! C'mon, I want some beers!"

He simply sighed while his friend dragged him to the club. Antonio just hoped that, this time, Gilbert wouldn't have the brilliant idea of throwing paint at the cars on street… again. Or at least that no cop caught them doing it… again.

**~ the next day ~**

The albino groaned when the first sunray came. His head pounded painfully, so he decided to get up and swallow some pain killers. But when he stepped out the bed, he was greeted by the same stranger – Matthew, that's his name? – looking directly at the sun.

"Gaah!" he yelled and fell backwards. Let's say this didn't help his headache.

"You don't need to get scared every time you see me, you know? And I think we should talk about yesterday when you just decided to go out without even saying goodbye!"

Gilbert eyed Matthew warily.

"Why should I say goodbye if you're not even real."

"How rude!" Matthew put his hand over his chest mocking. "I am all real, sir. I just was locked here on the mirror a hundred fifty years ago by a wizard."

This certainly wasn't helping his headache.

_Amigo = friend_ _(__**spanish**__)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Talking mirrors are always fun!**

* * *

><p>"Calm down, dad" Francis said "let's think for a second. Who could have interest in an old mirror?"<p>

"I don't if he would have interest, but the last people we had here were the Beilschmidt, and that Gilbert kid disappeared during half of the meeting."

"Okay, tell me the address and I'll talk with him."

Marco informed his son and followed him to the kitchen, ready to get some pill for his head. But still, one question kept nagging him.

"If this boy stole the mirror, do you think Matthew showed himself?"

"We can't be sure about this, but let's consider that Matthew loves scare the hell outta people."

Both thought in union: Well shit.

**~ in some other place ~**

After taking a painkiller, Gilbert sat in front of the blond. He already decided that all of this was real and he couldn't escape that reality, so it was time to have a conversation with Matt.

"Okay, so, how did you got there?"

"I already told you. A wizard locked me in here."

"Yeah, but couldn't you tell me something of your past?"

Suddenly Matthew froze. Gilbert could swore he saw the sweat start forming on his hairline.

"I-I don't like talking about my past."

Huh? Gilbert frowned.

"Right, I understand."

The albino was really curious, but he would respect the blond. After all, he also had done things he regretted. (the word 'drugs' came rushing through his mind and he pushed it away, but it wasn't totally gone – it never was – and acquaintances appeared in his eyes, but he didn't really wanted to met them again, and–

"SIR!" yelled Matthew attracting the other's attention.

"Huh? What?"

"You were glaring at the air and muttering something. It was really scaring me."

"Yeah? A talking mirror. This surely it's normal! And why do you keep calling me 'sir' all the time, this is annoying, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry but you in all your non-polite manners never cared enough to tell me your name!"

They both stared at each other in silence before bursting out laughing at the same time.

"I suppose," Matthew said between laughs "this situation it is a little weird."

"A lot. By the way, I'm Gilbert, the most awesome person you ever get to meet."

"I'm… honored?"

"Hell yeah you are! And, the awesome I still want to know what it's like inside there."

"Well" Matthew touched his chin in thought. "The ground where I'm sitting it's completely black as if it doesn't exist. Actually, I think it truly doesn't."

"Weird." The albino interrupted "Looking from here, the floor looks just like my room's."

"No shit, Sherlock. This is a mirror; of course you would see it equal to your side. Anyway, besides the floor, everything is white as if it's endless. But I can't leave this kind of window. Anywhere I walk, this window follows."

Gilbert was ready to ask about the day before, when both were interrupted by the doorbell. The albino went to answer it (his step-father was at work, Ludwig at school) and came face to face with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"_Bonjour_, I'm Francis Bonnefoy.

**~ in some other place ~**

Lukas shivered while trying to shoo the Danish boy.

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Matthias.

"I have a strange feeling, that's all."

Lukas looked his troll and shook his head. Just a strange feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour = hello (<strong>french<strong>)_

**ok, I really did tried make a bigger chapter, but it's harder than I thought.**

**Oh, btw Lukas = Norway and Matthias = Denmark.**

**hope you all like it, it's difficult write Norway and Denmark's personalities, cause I'm not fond of them, so if you reviewers read a lot of fanfics of them or something, write me on a review how they usually act, please.**

**Thanks for everyone that alerted this, for the ones who reviewed and for the ones who favorited. It means a lot to me.**

**Ah, right. And review please. I ask to the ones that alerted that if you're not reviewing now, please leave a review in the last chapter (its not the end yet, no worries)**

**Kisses ~**


End file.
